Wizards and Mutants
by NightFae
Summary: The Wizards need an extra hand to fight voldmort and the death eaters. So, they ask some mutants for help. Harry Potter X-man XOVER! Main couple Sirius Black and Rogue!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Wizard meets Mutants**

The Weasleys' house was once again full of people, unfortunately, the environment was not of joy and peace; the air was tense and the adults were murmuring with each other, leaving Ron and Hermoine anxious. The Summer vacations were ending and it seemed the next year would be something!

"Where the hell are they?! We have to gather all information as soon as possible...they should be here by now!" Arthur Weasley spoke loudly this time and the children looked for answers.

Molly made him a furious look "Shh..."

"Calm down," the calm voice of Dumbledore caught all the attention "Moody and Tonks must be almost here with Harry Potter, they have to be extra careful now."

"Extra careful?" Hermione interrupted "Why? What happened, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked kindly to his brightest student but it was Fleur, with her French accent, who spoke "Everything will be explained, darling. Tomorrow you'll know all you need to know."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a knock in the door. His mother ran to it and everyone else waited in silence. "Pass?"

They could actually hear a groan in the other side fallowed by a "Your soup is delicious."

Molly laughed and opened the door.

"Honestly, Molly will never choose the password again!" a grumpy Moody murmured.

Harry entered next, pushed by Tonks and smiled when he saw his friends. After the usual welcomes and the worries of Mrs. Weasley about Harry being so thin and pale, Harry could finally speak "Is everything fine? Moody told me the Order of the Phoenix was meeting." he stared to Dumbledore first and then for their friends.

Ron shrugged letting him know they knew nothing.

"You should rest tonight, tomorrow you'll have to go at Sirius as soon as he arrives." suggested a voice Harry knew very well, from the kitchen.

"Profesor McGonagall?"

The deputy Headmistress appeared with her serious expression, "Yes, you three go pack your stuff and sleep."

Ron argued they couldn't sleep without knowing what the hell was happening, but Harry interrupted his best friend abruptly, "Where's Sirius?" he asked worried, "Shouldn't he be here if you're going to have a..a..._reunion_?"

"Your Godfather is fine. He went in a mission." Dumbledore intended to say nothing more for now, but the looks on Harry and his friends' faces made him change his mind. "Look, I think you have the right to know, we may not have the time to explain this to you tomorrow morning. Between Muggles, there are humans with some kind of evolution on their DNA, witch gives them special powers..."

"Wizards?" interrupted Ron.

"No, Muggles called them..."

"...Mutants." Hermione completed. "I heard about them and the struggle with normal people. They're always fighting and there are inumerous deaths."

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, they have different special powers and are very, very strong. It's like they don't need a wand to practice magic."

"Woow" Harry and Ron murmured.

"But why are you mentioning them, Professor? You're not thinking...you can't!" Hermione was getting to the idea. They wanted to join forces with mutants?!

"Don't worry so much, Miss Granger." Resmus Lupin rested his hand in her shoulder, "Of course we're not going to put in danger our existence, but there's a man, Charles Xavier, or Professor X, as his mutant students called him sometimes, with such a great power..."

Hermione stepped away from him, confused, "But...we can't. This is our War and they have their own!"

"Why not tell them all?" Ron was excited with the idea of very strong people fighting for his cause.

"You don't understand, kid? As there are wizards fighting each other, there are mutants fighting each other too. Maybe some mutants could kept our secret, but others..." Moody was with a bad temper and so Minerva silenced him.

"Muggles don't accept mutants, and there are some mutants that want to vanish with all "normal people" as Miss Granger putted. Imagine if there were also wizards trying to impose their power?" Dumbledore explained.

"It would be chaos." Minerva said and then, looking at Hermione, continued "Your fears are wise and appreciated, but we could use an extra hand."

Harry remembered listening something about mutants and the war that was coming on the TV, but, excited with his own problems in the world of magic, didn't pay much attention. "How do you know witch mutants can help us?" he asked.

"I've been investigating this Charles Xavier for a while now, and his philosophies seem the most...propers." Remus was reading some papers. He ignored a groan from "Mad Eye" and continued, "HE believes that humans and mutants can live together and teaches other mutants to control their powers and to use them to aid others. I think it's our best shot."

"_You think it's our best shot_? _You think_?! I don't trust this plan!"

"Calm down Alastor. Let's trust in Sirius good judgment and description."

---------  
---------

It was 2AM when Sirius finally found Charles Xavier special school. _"Finally...I thought the school was situated in the center of the city, but no, it's...where a bear could easily appear!"_ he cursed to himself. He watched the closed gates and the darkness inside and pondered if it wasn't to late to burst inside. _"Or either is that or..."_"...a bear..." Sirius finished out loud.

"A bear?" a feminine voice asked some meters behind him. The man jumped startled, Sirius Black, a wizard capable of Animagi Transformation, didn't notice her.

"I didn't smell you!" it wasn't a question for sure and the girl moved her head in appreciation, making her white stripes of her brown hair flew a little with the weak wind.

"Well, I'm glad I don't smell." she stated.

"Ah...I mean...I didn't heard you!"

"Sure...are you coming in?"

"You work here?"

"Yes, I'm a teacher." she opened the gate and let him in.

"Oh nice, nice...isn't too late to bother you guys?"

"Yes, it is. But Charles is awake, waiting for me, so..."

Sirius didn't let her finish and asked "So, are you a mutant?"

She stared at the man but kept walking, "Are you?"

He laughed weakly "Not quiet that..."

As soon as they entered in the mansion, four people came quickly from the, what Sirius supposed it was, living room.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" a strong, black haired man asked.

"Well, it's not easy to find a..._a ring_...in the middle of Genosha's ruins!" she exclaimed and only with the light Sirius noticed how dirty she was.

"We were just worried, Rogue, you don't let me contact you via telepa..." the beautiful woman with red hair didn't finish, noticing Sirius attention.

"Did you find it?" a bald man in a wheelchair asked her.

"Of course!" she seemed offended, for Sirius fun.

"And who's this?!" the same man that spoke first asked, noticing Sirius smile.

"A British man I found just outside, afraid of a bear?"

"A bear?" asked the same strong man and the red haired woman in unison.

"Is there a bear outside?" A fourth man, that was behind the red haired woman , with folded arms and sunglasses asked worried.

"No..I...it...I wasn't afraid of a bear!" Sirius felt embarrassed for the first time in a long, long time, but quickly he recovered all his usually politeness and class. "I came here to talk with Professor Charles Xavier, it's an urgent matter."

"I'm Charles Xavier."

"Wonderful! Can we talk somewhere privately?"

"You can talk in front of us!" the stubborn man with dark hair said and Sirius didn't like him already.

"Logan...I prefer to talk in privet with Mr. ..."

"Black! Sirius Black."

"Fine..." murmured the man, Logan, and Charles asked Sirius to follow him.

-----  
and this is Chapter One!  
There's not much going on yet...but I really hope you're enjoying this!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I made a Poll for you! I want you to be the ones to choose witch mutants should go to the Magic World of Harry Potter!! )

Please, vote and I'll update the story )

You can find the poll on the top of my Profile page!

Or in my blog (my homepage on profile) or even in my LJ account:http://neesha-dreamer. size=1 width=100% noshade>Thank you


End file.
